VGCW/2014-01-11
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2014-01-07 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = January 7th, 2014 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2014-01-14 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = January 14th, 2014}} __TOC__ '"Master of Rocketing" No Disqualification Match Matchup Winner Results While it's back and forth offense, Rinoa's offense outpowers Jill's. She boldly puts the master of unlocking in the Master Lock, but this is one lock Jill can't pick as she taps out. With James in her corner, Rinoa's winning ways continue. Other Plot Samus Aran stomps into The Saint's office, confronting her about her low blows from last show's cage match and threatening Galactic Federation involvement. The Saint shrugs it off, saying she'd kick her again, and this time Samus should stay down. Samus promises to make good on her threat and bring The Saint to Galactic Court, only to be chased out by her boss yelling that she'll just blow the court up and makes her leave. '"Joy Pendant" 2/3 Falls Submission Match' Matchup Winner Results Two former champions square off here. Both are quick to try to get the first tapout, but Boss is able to swing the momentum her way. She locks in the Cobra Vice, but Zelda clings on, keeping it scoreless. A Regal Stretch forces Zelda to relent, giving the Boss the 1-0 advantage. Zelda is unable to recover as Boss keeps her on the mat, locking in another Cobra Vice, this time giving her a tapout and an easy 2-0 win. Other Plot After the match, The Boss wants to reintroduce a trainee of hers that has showed promise. While she isn't keen on her impatience, she wishes the best for her protégé, Videl! '"Training Results" Match' Matchup Winner Results Videl hopes to have her training show results. It's quite even start, but several minutes in, Videl completely takes over the match, launching a barrage of offense on Chun-Li, but isn't able to put her away. When Chun-Li rolls Videl up, however, Videl turns it over into a pin of her own, getting the three and surely putting a smile on her trainer's face! Other Plot Gruntilda Winkybunion interrupts a backstage conversation between The Saint and Shaundi, wanting to get in on the Casualette Championship fight. The Saint doesn't want to be bothered after her argument with Samus. Grunty says a fight against Shaundi will do, and she'll quit bugging the Saint if she wins. Shaundi's reluctant, but the Saint doesn't echo her concerns, telling Shaundi to head to the ring. '"She'll Do" Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results The leader of the New Witch Order gets her first in-ring action since her transformation, and Shaundi gets to be the first test. While Grunty's become beautiful, her desire to inflict pain may have grown. She takes full advantage of the stipulation, grabbing weapons to smack Shaundi around with. Shaundi does what she can to take the fight back to the ring and prevent weapons from being used, but after a few punches, Gruntymania runs wild, turning the tables right back around. Grunty cements her victory with a chokeslam and a pin, ending a solid performance. Other Plot Gumshoe's talking to Security Guard B, bringing word that Lightning should be back soon. SGB's sympathetic, mentioning how being stuck in witch time or getting caught in that beauty explosion must not have been pleasant. Gumshoe notes that B didn't seem to get a facelift. SGB seems gloomy about Gumshoe's remark, but throws it back at him, saying Gumshoe's taking his patrol shift. Gumshoe keeps up his claim that he doesn't work here. '"Palette Swap Twin" Tag Team Elimination Newcomer Challenge Match' Matchup Winners Results There's some confusion as Steak Arcana sees their opponents. Sure, there's the ever-familiar Poison, but she's with...someone who looks almost exactly like her? Despite the circumstances, Chie is eager to take them both on, fighting the hooligans herself for several minutes until finally letting Elizabeth have a shot. Her fear of tagging Liz in is realized as Elizabeth only lasts a few minutes until being eliminated, forcing Chie into a handicap situation. The steak lover hangs in there, though, very nearly scoring a fall to even it up, but it's just too much to handle as Mad Gear picks up the win. Other Plot Gumshoe spots an unconscious Samus in the parking lot and yells for help. He tries to wake her up, wondering why this kind of thing always seems to happen on his watch. '"Burn Her Village" 20-Minute Iron Woman Match' Matchup Winner Results Rydia bursts out of the gate with the power of the sun, amassing an early 4-0 lead in 9 minutes thanks to her Bio Claw. 18 perks up, getting two quick pins within a minute to cut the lead in half. The next few minutes she struggles to get Rydia down for a third fall, taking another Bio Claw and hitting a 5-2 hole. 18 answers to make it a 2-fall match again, but a Bio Claw is fired back to make it 6-3. Android 18 fights on, taking her battle to the answer and is able to get two more 3-counts, cutting it to 6-5. A Bio Claw gives Rydia some insurance, but 18 ties it up with just two minutes to go! Time winds down, and in the final minute, Rydia gets a Bio Claw to re-take the lead! 18 uses a chokehold to try to force Rydia to give up a tie, but Rydia holds on as time expires to win an instant classic! Other Plot The Saint comes out to announce that some of the matches were taken into account in determining who should be in the first Casualette Championship match, but there's other business now, as there's going to be a triple threat match to decide the next Gurl Gamer Championship contender! 'Gurl Gamer Championship #1 Contenders Triple Threat Elimination Match' Matchup Winner Results There's no trusting anyone in a triple threat, especially with a title shot on the line. Unfortunately for Chell, she learns this the hard way, constantly getting double-teamed by her other two opponents and getting eliminated rather quickly. Ayla immediately locks Tifa in the Tyrano Rack to make it a quick win, but Tifa is able to hold on. She fights back against the cavewoman, but Ayla soaks the damage easily and uses her sheer power to get Tifa down and makes her tap out, giving Ayla a shot at the Gurl Gamer Championship! Other Plot Gumshoe informs The Saint about Samus being found out cold in the parking lot. The Saint doesn't care for Samus's well-being, saying she probably deserved it. Gumshoe makes it clear that The Saint's the likely suspect here, but The Saint just repeats herself that Samus deserved it. Gumshoe tries to keep questioning, which brings The Saint to a boil as she yells at Gumshoe to get out of her office as the show closes. |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2014-01-07 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = January 7th, 2014 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2014-01-14 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = January 14th, 2014}} Category:Extreme Rules Category:⅔ Falls Category:Submission Category:Singles Category:Tag Team Category:Newcomer Challenge Category:Iron Man Category:No.1 Contenders Category:Triple Threat Category:Elimination